Ace Combat 4 Battle of Los Canas
by JoshRand1982
Summary: Mobius One must defend a pair of passenger planes as they make their escape from the Erusians.


1531 Hrs 14 March 2005 20 KM south of Hills region of Los Canas.

Major Rodney (Mobius One) Makay was flying a patrol near the Hills region of Los Canas. When his radio came to life.

"Mobius One SkyEye here we have an emergency situation developing in the Hills region near Los Canas. Your fighter is closest so you are being redirected there posthaste."

Once he had his course he turned his F-22 raptor in the direction of Los Canas and engaged his boosters and rocketed away at over 1000 miles per hour and climbing.

"I will now give you your briefing on the situation. Two Civilian aircraft flying through the hills region northwest of Los Canas are under threat of attack by Erusian Fighters. Onboard are the engineers responsible for Stonehenge as well as their families. They are offering information in exchange for amnesty and permission to defect to an ISAF member state.

One of the aircraft is flying at an extremely low altitude due to some unknown problems. Your mission is to protect both aircraft from enemy fighters. Make sure they exit the combat area safely."

He explained. As he finished with the briefing Mobius one raced into the area at over 1200 mph. "roger that SkyEye ETA is 90 seconds." he replied. As he came into com range his radio crackled to life as AWACS attempted to make contact with the Passenger planes.

"Air Ixiom this is SkyEye please describe your situation." He announced. He got an immediate reply. "Air Ixiom FLT 702 here. Erusian fighters are closing in on us at 23,000 FT please hurry." the man said.

Then the other plane commander spoke. "FLT 701 here we were shot on take off and our captain is injured. This is first officer Nagase." she responded

SkyEye immediately responded. "10-4 an escort is inbound. Both aircraft maintain your course." he ordered. Just then another voice came over the secondary band one that Rodney immediately knew was hostile "FOX 2" the voice said. Rodney was close enough to see the missile launch and miss the plane.

He wasn't willing to let the enemy plane get another shot and quickly shot him down with a sidewinder missile. Then pulled up alongside the plane. But immediately dived to intercept 2 inbound fighters that had just shown up on the radar.

The radio crackled again. "FLT 701 can you raise Altitude? This will assist the ISAF escort." Skyeye asked. He got an immediate answer. Negative we cannot maintain cabin pressure if we climb." 701 answered.

Mobius one rocketed down to 6000 feet and pulled up behind the two fighters that were approaching 701. The radio crackled and another enemy voice was heard. "Roger switching to attack." the voice said. "Not going to happen." Rodney growled as he fired off 2 missiles. One at each of the two planes. The missiles slammed into their respective targets and destroyed them

"Mobius One Hostiles at 23,000 FT don't let them get near those aircraft." SkyEye informed him. "Take the captain to the back." the pilot of 701 ordered while struggling to keep the plane in the "SkyEye this is FLT 701 scramble the fire engines back at base." the pilot asked just before she turned the plane sharply to the left to avoid a missile. "Maintain altitude." she grunted.

"It's a big target. Just shoot and your sure to hit It." one enemy pilot said. Than another voice spoke. "That target has an escort fighter." he exclaimed just before Mobius one shot him down and earning his fourth kill of the day. "Lone bandit! He's got a ribbon insignia." another voice called. Out. "Our Primary target is that passenger plane." another voice answered.

From the tone in the voice Mobius one automatically designated him as the leader and upgraded him to priority one to shoot down. "Are you sure that's the right target?" the first voice asked. "Don't ask questions. Just do your job." was the immediate response from the leader just before Mobius one put a sidewinder up his tailpipe.

"This is FLT 702 Several Erusian Military Aircraft are inbound and closing rapidly." the pilot informed him and Mobius one immediately moved to intercept them.

It was then the two planes finally noticed him. "Is that one of the good guys?" she asked? "The ISAF fighter is engaging the Erusians." the other pilot responded. "Wow that ISAF plane is flying solo." she exclaimed in surprise. "Just keep flying and leave the Erusians to the ISAF fighter." the other pilot ordered although he sounded just as amazed as she did.

"Don't bother with the small fry." a new enemy pilot said over the radio band. "This is FLT 702 the ISAF plane has the Erusians tied up. We just may make it." she said happily causing Mobius one to groan mentally then redoubled his efforts to make the enemy see that it was pointless to continue and retreat.

"Don't let the passengers see what's going on out there." the pilot ordered over the band. "Are we almost there?" she asked nervously. "We're losing too much fuel." the pilot of 702 reported.

It was then that the pilot of 701 noticed that a couple of fighters had caught up with them and were directly behind them getting ready to fire "This is Air Ixiom FLT 701. We're carrying civilians don't shoot. I repeat we have civilians on board. Hold your fire." she pleaded with them. Only to see that both of them had just been blown out of the air by the ISAF escort which had done an S dive maneuver.

"FLT 701 enemy aircraft are closing in but you're almost out of Erusian airspace. Maintain current altitude and speed. The ISAF escort will cover you." SkyEye reported. "Roger We'll do our best. Our lives are in your hands." 701 replied. "I don't like flying so close to the action even if he's on our side." 702 complained. This comment made Rodney smile.

"Prepare for landing." the pilot of 701 said with obvious relief. "Mobius One. SkyEye here both aircraft have exited the combat area safely. There were no losses. This mission was a success." SkyEye reported. "SkyEye. This is FLT 701 All passengers and crew are safe. Please thank the fighter." the pilot of 701 said.

It was at this point that Mobius one for the first time since the battle spoke. On the civilian band to the pilot of the passenger plane "FLT 701 this is Mobius One here. Your thanks are gratefully accepted. I will escort you the rest of the way to base."

He then ascended to 23,000 ft to look 702 over for any damage that may have been missed. "FLT 702 Mobius one here I am coming along side to check you for damage tell your passengers to watch the windows for me while I examine your plane." Rodney spoke with a smile. Those passengers were going to get a treat seeing an F-22 raptor so close.

"702 here thank you Mobius One. My passengers and I give you our thanks for saving our lives." the pilot responded. By now the Passenger jet had descended to 14,000 ft in preparation to land. FLT701 would land first due to the wounded onboard her. Once his inspection was over Mobius dove to 701s altitude and repeated the once over. Once he was done pulled the plane back into a guard position over the craft and followed it home.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to keep the radio chatter of the various people on the radio in order as much as possible. Ace Combat 4 belongs to the people who created it not me but the charecter of Rodney Makay belongs to me. And for those of you that guess at it. The answer is yes. my charecter is an indirect reference to another charecter on a certain TV show that has to do with exploring and fighting aliens that use Humans as food. For those that didn't figure it out. lookup stargate atlantis on google. the last bit with Mobius one speaking to the pilots of passenger planes is my own doing. <strong>


End file.
